


forever type of love

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie looks one more time before things change, Nick deals with the guys, and they finally get a moment alone before it's time.





	forever type of love

**Author's Note:**

> Some humor (hopefully) and fluff to compate the angst I posted yesterday.

Standing in the middle of the squad room she looked around with a small smile on her lips.  
  
A soft light came in through the large windows almost making the orange walls glow, the sun starting to set outside. In a rare moment the floor was empty except for a few people on the other side of the room, it was the most quiet she had witnessed it at this time of day.  
  
“Bishop, what're you doing here?”   
  
She turned to see Gibbs walking towards her.   
  
“I could ask you the same Gibbs, aren't you supposed to be at McGee's with the guys?”  
  
He raised an eyebrow. “Aren't you supposed to be at your apartment with the girls?”  
  
Ellie laughed. “Okay, touché Gibbs.”  
  
“Really Bishop, why are you here?”   
  
She smiled softly, looking at her desk and letting her fingers trail along it. “Just taking it all in.”  
  
“Still gonna be here when you come back. Nothing will have changed.”  
  
Ellie turned to him, a small laugh leaving her. “That's where you're wrong Gibbs. Everything will have changed.”   
  
“You won't change.”  
  
She wanted to laugh loudly at him but bit her tongue to keep it inside. Gibbs really had no clue. “But I will. I'll still be the same agent doing the same job, but you know just as well as I do that no matter how hard we try or what rules we make, our personal life affects how we handle the work we do.” His eyes narrowed a little but she continued on. “I had a taste of that change the other week, and I know you noticed it.”  
  
Gibbs nodded. Ellie bit her lip. They had a case the other week that wasn't anything they haven't had before, a marine killed and a grieving wife left behind. Yet this time after talking to the wife, she was more determined and angry then she had been before on past cases that were exactly the same. Because Ellie pictured herself being that grieving wife.  
  
“It also made you push harder to solve the case.” Gibbs pointed out. “Doesn't have to be a bad thing unless you make it one.”   
  
Ellie nodded, picking up the picture of them on her desk. Her lips turned up staring at it.   
  
“It's worth it no matter what.” She said.  
  
Gibbs’ lips turned up slightly. “Go back home Bishop, Abby won't be happy with your escaping.”  
  
Ellie chuckled. “Only if you go back to McGee's.”  
  
“Got yourself a deal. See you tomorrow-” He turned to leave but looked back at her with a smirk. “Mrs. Torres.”  
  
Her cheeks colored as he chuckled and walked away. A grin settled on her lips.  
  
Tomorrow she was getting married.

 

* * *

  
  
Nick breathed out a sigh of relief as he escaped to the twins room moving to sit at the window seat. Outside the sun was setting and it cast a yellowish glow to the white walls of the room.   
  
He loved everyone in the living room, but god did he need a breather.   
  
“Getting to be too much?”   
  
Nick turned to McGee and huffed. “Yes. If I have to listen to Tony make another marriage joke-”  
  
McGee laughed. “Yeah those are starting to get a bit annoying.”  
  
“We're way past annoying man!” Nick gestured with his hands. “We're twenty, _twenty_ , jokes past annoying!”   
  
He raised an eyebrow. “..You've been keeping count? Is Ellie rubbing off on you already?” Nick opened his mouth but McGee quickly cut him off. “If you make a sexual joke I'll shove you out that window Torres, wedding tomorrow be damned.”   
  
“What!” Nick out a hand over his heart. “Tim! I would never!”  
  
He scoffed. “Yeah okay. Seriously..you really kept count?” McGee smirked a little.  
  
“...Yes. Counting his jokes in my head was keeping me from punching him!”  
  
“Tony is an acquired taste for most people..”  
  
Nick rolled his eyes. “You know that's not it McGee, you know I like Tony.”  
  
“I know.” McGee said, leaning against the wall by the window. “You're anxious for tomorrow.”  
  
He let out a frustrated sigh. “I don't get anxious about going undercover or facing a gun but I get anxious about getting married?!”  
  
“Anxious because you're having regrets? Or anxious because you just want to be with Ellie already and done with this all?”   
  
Nick glared lightly. “You know I'm not having any regrets man, I've been waiting for her for three years. Not about to run the other way now.”   
  
McGee smiled. “Three years huh? So you admit you liked Ellie since the beginning?”  
  
“Not exactly _liked_.” He shrugged. “But she definitely caught my interest and I wouldn't have minded if something had happened back then.”  
  
“She was interested too you know.”  
  
“Are you forgetting she was with Qasim?” Nick raised an eyebrow.  
  
McGee rolled his eyes. “No I'm not forgetting, just because she was with Qasim doesn't mean she wasn't interested, she just wouldn't have acted on it.”   
  
Nick was about to say a response when there was a hard knock at the door.  
  
“Get your asses out here!” Tony loudly shouted from the other side. “We're about to bet on how long it takes till Ellie pops out a baby Torres!”  
  
Nick exchanged a look with McGee.  
  
“Pops out a baby Torres?” Nick mumbled under his breath as they stood.   
  
McGee snickered making Nick shove him.   
  
“C'mon Mr. Bishop.”  
  
“Ha ha, you're hilarious. You can take your jokes and shove them up your-”  
  
“Drink drink!” Tony suddenly interrupted, shoving glasses of something in their hands the second they were back in the living room. “I bet 6 months!”   
  
“WHAT!” Nick shouted, voice high and eyes wide.  
  
Jimmy frowned from where he sat on the couch. “But that means Ellie would already be pregnant.”  
  
“Exactly my favorite autopsy gremlin!” Tony shouted, pointing at him dramatically.   
  
“Ellie isn't pregnant!”  
  
“Then tell your sperm to get a-movin’!”   
  
“Okay Tony!” McGee said loudly, grabbing the drink from his hand. “That's enough alcohol for you!”  
  
“Aw what!” Tony pouted and turned to Ellie's brothers who all looked disgusted.  
  
“I agree with him.” George said, John and Robbie agreeing with Robbie fake gagging. “I don't need to think about his sperm and my sister.”  
  
“I bet never!” Fornell spoke up, tipping to the side a little close to falling onto Jimmy who looked slightly uncomfortable. “Keep your sperm Torres! Having kids is a menace!”  
  
Groans filled the room covering up Fornell's rant about Emily and her new boyfriend _again_.   
  
“You know with your job who knows what could happen, but you could always freeze your sperm if you're worried-”  
  
Loud gagging and shouts from all three of Ellie's brothers cut Jimmy off.   
  
“I say his sperm already did it's job!” Tony yelled, waving his arm around from his lying position on the floor.  
  
“Tony what the hell are you doing?” McGee asked, exasperated.   
  
“Praying.”   
  
Nick squinted his eyes at him. “By lying on the floor?”  
  
“For what?” McGee asked, voice slow as if he wasn't sure he actually wanted to know.  
  
“For Nick's sperm!”  
  
“STOP TALKING ABOUT MY SPERM!”  
  
Fifteen minutes later when Gibbs returned there was no Nick in sight.  
  
“Where's Torres?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at him being missing from the group.  
  
All of them pointed to behind the couch not saying a word. A groan sounded from where they were pointing. Gibbs looked behind the couch to see Nick laying face down face smothered in a pillow.  
  
“We were betting on Nick's sperm!” Tony piped up breaking the silence.   
  
Nick groaned loudly into the pillow.   
  


* * *

  
It was planned that they wouldn't even catch a glimpse of the other until Ellie was walking down the aisle.   
  
That changed when they both knew the other arrived at the hotel they were getting married at, they made their planned excuses and met up in one of the supply closets.   
  
Both practically jumped each other the second the door shut. Now minutes later, Ellie's hair was a bit of a mess, Nick's button up was hanging out of his pants with the first few buttons undone, the sundress Ellie was wearing before putting on her wedding dress was lifted and bunched up as her legs were wrapped around his waist with her back against the wall, and Nick's pants were undone as he pressed into her muffling his groans against her neck while she had a hand shoved against her mouth to muffle her own noises, her other hand tightly gripping the back of his shirt.   
  
Nick picked up the pace, her legs tightened around him as she pulled her hand away from her mouth to grab onto him at the same time a loud moan fell from her lips.   
  
Breathing heavily, Nick chuckled. “Quiet Ellie.”   
  
“Like it won't be-” She gasped as he purposefully gave a hard thrust, Ellie glared but he only smirked. “-Like it won't be obvious what we were doing.”   
  
“Unless you want someone walking in on it.”   
  
Ellie whimpered. “Nick just-”  
  
He licked his lips before crashing his mouth to hers. Ellie moaned against him, falling off the edge only seconds later with Nick following.   
  
They pulled their mouths away, breathing heavily with their foreheads pressed together.  
  
Nick pulled out and helped her settle on her feet. Ellie made a face as she shifted. With a chuckle Nick reached onto one of the shelves and pulled off some toilet paper.  
  
“...Well that's convenient.” Ellie mumbled, making him snicker. She grumbled as she wiped the mess from between her legs before she suddenly froze. “Nick..”  
  
His eyes snapped to her hearing the slight panic in her voice. “What?”  
  
“I- I was so happy to see you and I just _wanted_ you that it completely left my mind-”  
  
“Ellie.” He grabbed her shoulders, making her focus on him.  
  
“I..haven't been taking my birth control, I've been so crazy about the wedding and then we haven't had time for ourselves lately so I was so frustrated with that and then we both didn't think to get or use a condom-”   
  
“Ellie.” Nick said again but firmly this time. She looked at him with worried eyes but he only smiled. “It's okay.”.  
  
“But what if-”  
  
“It's okay.”   
  
Her eyes widened. “No matter what?”  
  
Nick grinned. “No matter what.”  
  
“A-Are you sure?” She asked in a small voice. “You said you weren't ready for kids and-”  
  
He cut her off with a soft kiss. “I'm sure babe.”  
  
A happy smile spread across her lips.  
  
“But uh-” Nick chuckled. “We should probably get out of here so we can get the yelling over with and get married.”   
  
Ellie grinned. “Yes, let's go!”  
  
  
They both got an earful. And lots of teasing.  
  
Ellie from Delilah who was her matron of honor, Kasie and Jack who were her bridesmaids, then Abby and Alex who were in her suite when she walked in.   
  
Nick from McGee who was his best man, Jimmy and Tony who were his groomsmen, and a roll of his eyes from Gibbs.   
  
Luckily thanks to Gibbs and his glare Tony kept his sperm teasing comments to himself. 

 

* * *

  
  
Hours later they had their arms wrapped around each other, foreheads once again touching as they danced. A lot of their guests had left already with the late hour and they were the only ones on the dance floor still, but neither one cared.   
  
Their friends and family still sat at their tables, smiling as they watched.   
  
“I love you, husband.” Ellie whispered with a soft smile.  
  
Nick chuckled softly. “I love you too, wife.”  
  
“God I love the way you say that.” She sighed happily.   
  
He rolled his eyes fondly at her but smiled himself. He had called her his wife multiple times already as she kept asking him to say it _come on just one more time Nick._  
  
They shifted, Ellie against him as she leaned her head against his shoulder feeling her eyes droop a little. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist, ready to hold her up if need be.   
  
“Not ready to go up to our room yet?”  
  
“No.” Ellie mumbled sleepily. “I wanna keep dancing with you.”  
  
Nick laughed. “We're literally just swaying, and barely at that.”  
  
“Don't care. Keep going.”  
  
He pressed his lips to the side of her head, hiding his wide smile. He didn't mind one bit.   
  
His eyes looked at his left hand resting on her back, the ring on his finger would take some getting use to seeing everyday, but it felt like it had belonged there all along. Nick could feel her own ring against his neck, he knew it probably wasn't much of a change for her as she had another one on that same finger once upon a time, but he had caught her admiring it with an almost dreamy looking grin on her face multiple times when she thought no one was paying attention.  
  
Nick didn't know what the future held.   
  
Maybe Ellie would end up being pregnant or maybe that would be further down the line. Maybe they'd move into a typical white picket fence house to raise a family. Maybe one of them would decide to take some time off to stay at home with whatever kids they had. Who knows what their future held.  
  
Either way Nick looked forward to it because there was one thing he was positive of even if he'd never say it out loud.   
  
Their love was that forever type of love. 


End file.
